


Why?

by Pastel_katt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_katt/pseuds/Pastel_katt
Summary: Kankri is feeling neglected by his "friends", his boyfriend cheated on him with Damara and Horuss. Having enough he runs away to California and meets an old friend that he hasn't seen in ages.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't like my first Homestuck fic and I made this one. Enjoy.

After a long, crappie, tiering day Kankri just wanted some time with his boyfriend. When he got home there was some squicking noise coming from their shared bedroom.

He carefully opened the door, his eyes widened in horror, there was Rufioh doing  _it_ with Damara and Horuss. Kankri felt sick, how long has he been doing this behind his back. Not wanting to see anymore, Kankri left for a couple of hours and came back when nobody was home.

He found a note on the refrigerator that his oh-so-loveing-boyfriend left, Kankri read the note and threw it away  _'love you my ass'_ he thought. He wrote Rufio a note and packed his things.

* * *

 __The long bus ride to California has took a whole day but it finally reached it's destination. Once Kankri got out and stretched his limbs, he looked for a place to stay. After searching he sat on a bench to rest.

It was getting dark and Kankri still got nowhere to go. "Kankri?" A female voice asked, the boy looked up to see a familiar face he hasn't seen in years. "Hina?"

 


End file.
